


Arise, My Knight

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Knight Mulan, Knights - Freeform, Loyalty, Queen Aurora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora takes a new knight into her court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arise, My Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



The sword is heavy in Aurora’s hand, an unfamiliar weight. She licks her lips nervously as Mulan drops to one knee before her, bows her head, exposes the back of her neck. It is strange to see her like this, almost vulnerable, despite all of her armour.

Steadying her hand, Aurora raises the sword and brings it lightly to rest, first on Mulan’s right shoulder, then her left. She sees Mulan’s deep breath – relief? Pride? – and it spreads warmth through her. 

“Arise, my knight,” says Aurora, folding her hands on the sword’s pommel.

Mulan does so, her smile sweet and shy as she holds out a gloved hand. “Always, my lady.”


End file.
